Nonexistence
by sebxhutt
Summary: A theory on what have become of nations and micronations that had their abilities taken by force


Isn't it scary that at any moment an entire being could go into nonexistence and no one could do anything about it? Not even ask how it felt for by then they would be too far gone and out of this world to answer?

It was like a burning piece of paper. it started at the top of his head, burning down his pale skin to his violet eyes. Agonizing pain, although it was a happy pain. At least that's what a similar snowy-haired individual had told him.

Talking to him about nonexistence. Nonexistence like the light in his dull red eyes that surely must have been there before. "Stick to one thing you like about yourself." Art, He was good at art "Something you never want to lose" I never want to lose my art "But keep in mind it's possible to regain other talents and traits" I can be happy, I can care for others "Hell, I didn't know that the first time and I got so self-centered that I failed to keep the one thing I wanted to after existence, myself!" And he'll probably fail to do it at least once. But that was ok, he just had to remember it and everything would be fine.

The happy pain spread to his chest. Letting it sear up his throat into a loud scream and following whimpers. He heard footsteps echoing up into his paint splattered room. His "father". The quotation marks because no one had the time to tell if it was biological. His "father" was concerned but all the same he knew it was going to happen sometime. Which made it all the more painful to see his "son" going into a state that no one his physical age, or any age, should have to experience.

The happy pain spread to his waist. And that was all he felt before the pain ebbed as well as his vision. He heard his "father" yell something to the downstairs in German, but it was all feverish nonsense to his ears. The footsteps started once more and in greater intensity, more gibberish in several different languages, footsteps like rain on the roof. Fading as the clouds swept to the next town. Leading to a bright white sunshine.

The weight on his eyelids was lifted and but the world around him was blurred but soon adjusted and kept a clear focus.

There was a thing, not human, but not quite alien. Sitting in front of him. He knew it wasn't heaven. The individual told him that nonexistence was an entirely different experience.

He heard his titles being read off in German, then in English, in German, then in English, in German, then in English. Repeating his name, birthday, birthplace.

"1984 gegründet"

"Founded in 1984"

"Republik in einer Mikronation Status"

"Republic in a micronation status"

His name, birthday, birthplace, name, date, place, time, life, death, German, English, five, four, three, two, one.

"I know who I am." He stated, his voice raspy from his previous agony. "And if you need that in German as my last words. Ich weiß, wer ich bin."

"Ah, you've finally woken up. I actually had to read these off until you regained consciousness." The voice of the thing was odd, an accent he was unfamiliar with. "Very clever, but I did not need the German translation, I can speak almost any language I please in any dialect the client may have. which begs me to ask, which dialect of German does your micronation predominately speak?"

"Ok, I'm just here to claim that I wish to live after nonexistence. You know everything about me and my previous land so shouldn't you know my dialect? Or is there some micronation filter because no ones actually sure why we have a nation's capabilities despite not being a nation?"

"Growing impatience, I see your 'individual' has been rubbing off on you. He also chose to live after nonexistence and you know what he became, a self centered individual who only lives on his own needs. Thank god the other one like you chose to come to me sooner so he had a second chance at being the decent human he was supposed to be, but I'm only an accounter of nonexistences so that's none of my businesses. anyways, what do you wish to represent and what do you wish to keep."

"I wish to represent the physical dome in Vienna that my former boss founded me in, and I wish to keep everything art in me." As he spoke, his violet eyes dulled and the light in them faded, his once-grey hair became lighter into a white that resembled the entire space he stood in.

"I can't give you something that small to represent, how about we just give you the whole city of Vienna? Yes, you would enjoy that! We'll just make the done your home that everyone will know of. And you're keeping your art? Odd choice, but very well. That is all, yes it's that simple. See you at the end of the world with your 'family' and fellow micronations, Republik Kugelmugel."

White light of the sun shifted to the grey of an overcast sky, clouds soon got darker, colder, and rain started like footprints once more along with the gibberish starting to make sense.

He picked up words

"He's ok"

Groaning, he rubbed his eyes, the returning weights on them keeping him from opening them do reveal the shine that was sucked out of them.

"He chose to live after nonexistence."

He lay his arms to the side and just sat there, hoping the world would actually go back to the white world he once was at.

"Is he ok?"

Light breathing, is he dreaming? Is this just an afterdeath hallucination? Was the happy pain a useless one and the individual sugar coated it, mistaking his decisions for a child?

"What is nonexistence like?"

Let's not get delusional yet.

"What is nonexistence like?"

Out of the questions he was asked in his state of shock he could only answer to the last.

"Well, It's an art form... I guess"

And his entire story condensed to two three-lettered words. It's art, it's art, it's art, it's art, occasionally three on three, it's not art. It was harder than the individual had explained it to be to maintain a nonexistence personality. But knew that he'll probably fail to expand his story at least once. But that was ok, he just had to remember it and everything would be fine.


End file.
